La Pâte
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Une étrange substance verte se ballade un peu partout dans le château... Ne pas ingérer. Ne pas laisser à la portée des enfants. En cas de contact avec les yeux, consulter immédiatement un médecin.


**Titre** : _La Pâte_

**Fandom** : Kaamelott

**Disclaimer** : Alexandre Astier

* * *

_**La Pâte**_

* * *

— Ça pue.

Le roi avait relevé la tête des documents qu'il étudiait et reniflait d'un air suspicieux.

Guenièvre resta impassible.

En règle générale, Arthur savait à quoi s'en tenir lorsque la reine restait impassible à ce qu'il disait. Il porta son regard suspicieux sur sa femme.

— C'est _vous _qui sentez comme ça ?

— Je ne vous permets pas, répondit la reine, mais sans le regarder, et d'un ton qui n'était ni assuré ni indigné. Arthur se pencha vers elle.

— Mais oui, c'est vous !

(Il renifla.)

— C'est votre visage !

Guenièvre se tourna vers lui, cette fois-ci avec un air excédé.

— Ce n'est qu'une crème pour la nuit, mon pauvre ami. Ça raffermit la peau et ça l'embellit. Vous n'allez pas vous en prendre à mes produits de beauté, maintenant, si ?

— Oh, mais moi je ne me mêle de rien, hein ! Du moment que ça vient pas puer dans mon plumard ! Et puis vous et la beauté, hein…

— Dites donc ! Je ne vous permets pas !

(Cette fois-ci, son ton était parfaitement assuré, indigné, et excédé.)

Arthur la regarda de plus près.

— Ça vous donne un air verdâtre, en plus… Vous êtes déjà pas folichon au naturel…

— Je ne vous permets _pas !_

— Oui, bon. Allez retirer ça…

— C'est hors de question ! Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! J'ai tout de même bien le droit de prendre soin de ma peau, pour qui vous prenez-vous, enfin ?

— Prendre _soin _de votre peau ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Vous croyez _vraiment _que ce truc vert qui pue c'est bon pour votre peau ? Vous êtes débile ?

— Oh, parce que vous êtes un expert en produit de beauté, bien sûr !

— Y'a pas besoin d'être un expert pour savoir qu'un truc d'une telle couleur et qui pue autant ça va pas vous rendre fraîche comme la rose !

— Sachez que c'est un produit entièrement réalisé à base de plantes. C'est parfaitement sain.

— Parce que vous voudriez que ce soit réalisé à base de quoi ? Et y'a plante et plante, je vous signale. Vous l'avez dégoté où, ce machin ? Non, laissez-moi deviner : c'est _Merlin _qui vous l'a conseillé, pas vrai ? Et bien laissez-moi vous dire que si vous faites confiance à Merlin en matière de produits sains…

Il s'arrêta. Guenièvre arborait un petit air victorieux.

— Quoi ?

— Sachez, mon bon ami, que ce n'est pas par Merlin que je me le suis procuré.

— Et comment, alors ?

— Ça ne vous regarde pas.

— Mais… Oh, et puis j'en ai rien à carrer, au fond, vous vous levez et vous allez m'enlever ce machin parce que je refuse de dormir à côté de quelqu'un qui sent le poisson mort, c'est clair ?

— Parfaitement clair.

Lorsque Démétra sentit le roi se glisser à côté d'elle dans le lit, elle râla qu'il pourrait prévenir, quand même, avant de la réveiller tard le soir comme ça. Qu'il pourrait faire un effort pour être un peu plus silencieux, parce que là il se comportait quand même comme un gros lourdaud égoïste. Arthur haussa les épaules sans répondre. Démétra pouvait râler tout son saoul, elle au moins ne sentait pas le poisson mort.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes à Démétra pour plisser le nez en demandant ce qui sentait les écuries comme ça, mais il en avait fallu encore moins au roi pour s'endormir.

oxoxo

— Mais ça _pue_, s'insurgea Léodagan devant une dame Séli plus hautaine que jamais.

— Et alors ? D'habitude ça ne vous empêche pas de goûter. Rien qu'un bout.

— Aah, non, je suis désolé, mais d'habitude, ça pue pas. Enfin, pas comme ça.

— Et alors ? Ça n'empêche pas que ça a l'air bon, non ?

Léodagan regarda sa femme avec une expression réservée à certains prisonniers qui se permettaient d'émettre l'idée que n'est pas parce qu'on vole une poule qu'on mérite le bûcher.

— Oui, bon, répliqua Séli avec un haussement épaule. Goûtez, vous allez voir, c'est bon.

— Parce que _vous_, vous y avez goûté ?

Dame Séli haussa les épaules.

Arthur, de son côté de la table, frappa d'un air las son morceau de tarte contre son assiette. Il se demandait vaguement s'il ne réussirait pas à briser l'assiette en frappant rien qu'un peu plus fort.

— Je veux pas la ramener, mais vous avez raison, beau-père. D'habitude, c'est dégueulasse, mais ça a pas cette tronche-là. Et ça pue pas comme ça non plus.

— Si vous voulez pas la ramener, la ramenez pas, jappa Séli, tandis que Léodagan approuvait son beau-fils d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

— Ecoutez, argumenta le roi de Carmélide devant le coup d'œil noir de sa femme, faut pas vous foutre de notre gueule, quand même. Vous l'avez regardée, votre tarte ? Y'a du vert dedans. Du _vert_. Vous avez déjà trouvé des trucs verts dans une tarte aux myrtilles, vous ?

— Ouais, c'est ignoble, on dirait une espèce de pâte gluante…

— _C'est _de la pâte, espèce de crétins. C'est une pâte spéciale pour la cuisine. Ça permet d'améliorer le goût et la cuisson.

— Et ben en tout cas, ça améliore pas l'odeur !

— Ça améliore le _goût_.

— Ça reste à voir !

— Et bien goûtez !

— C'est bizarre…

Arthur reniflait son morceau de tarte.

— Je me disais bien que j'avais senti ça quelque part…

— Ah, je veux, oui : ça sent la pisse de rat.

— Non non, ça pue, mais c'est une odeur particulière… Ça sent comme la crème de beauté de votre fille.

— Elle met de la crème de beauté, celle-là, maintenant ?

— Oui, elle s'étale ça sur la figure, ça fait trois jours que je suis obligé de dormir ailleurs… Et ben ça a la même odeur de poisson mort.

— Non : ça sent la pisse de rat.

oxoxo

— Mais c'est pas _vrai !_

Les chevaliers de la table ronde se tournèrent vers leur roi dans un mouvement de légère surprise. Arthur fixait un point invisible devant lui, une expression peu ragoûtée sur le visage. Il avait interrompu sa diatribe (à propos de Perceval et de la nécessité relative de mettre en valeur les personnes âgées dans une épopée de chevalerie) avec une brusquerie inhabituelle.

— Mais si, cette fois-ci c'est vrai, crut bon d'affirmer Perceval. J'ai vraiment rencontré une vieille. Bon, c'était juste parce qu'elle voulait me vendre des vieux radis moisis, mais…

Il s'interrompit sous le regard mauvais de son roi.

— C'est pas de ça que je parle, espèce d'ahuri. (Arthur renifla, et porta autour de lui un air de colère soupçonneuse.) Ça _pue_. Comment ça se fait ?

Ses chevaliers reniflèrent à leur tour. L'expression écœurée d'Arthur passa rapidement à Léodagan.

— Mais oui, vous avez raison ! Ça sent la tarte de ma femme !

— Oui, je suis pas fou, hein ? Ça sent le poisson mort.

— Non : la pisse de rat.

— Elles sentent comme ça, les tartes de votre femme ? demanda Galessin d'un ton suspicieux. Elles sentent la bouse de vache ?

— La pisse de rat, je vous dis. Vous avez jamais senti de pisse de rat, peut-être ?

— Nan mais, on s'en fout, soupira Arthur, ça pue, c'est tout. Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est ce qui pue comme ça, ajouta t-il en renouant avec son air soupçonneux.

Les chevaliers reniflèrent à nouveau.

— Mon oncle, s'écria soudain Gauvain avec un enthousiasme excessif, ne serait-ce point les mets délicats que l'on prépare aux cuisines pour le repas de ce midi ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Arthur tourna une expression consternée vers son neveu.

— Vous… Vous trouvez que ça sent _bon_, là ? Vous seriez prêt à bouffer un truc qui sent comme ça, vous ?

Gauvain hésita.

— Mais, mon oncle, vous avez parlé d'une tarte…

— C'est moi, qui ait parlé d'une tarte, intervint Léodagan. Et je vous prie de croire que si quelqu'un s'avisait d'essayer de nous faire bouffer les tartes de ma femme avec une odeur pareille, il sortirait pas de la pièce vivant. Enfin, à part ma femme, bien sûr, ajouta t-il, un léger regret dans la voix.

— De toute façon, fit remarquer Bohort, on n'a jamais senti les cuisines depuis la table ronde…

— _Donc_, je répète ma question : qu'est-ce qui pue comme ça ?

Les chevaliers reniflèrent.

Puis se reniflèrent.

— Ce serait pas Karadoc, à tout hasard ? tenta Calogrenant en plissant les yeux. C'est toujours lui qui pue, d'habitude.

Arthur eut un mouvement énervé de la main.

— Mais non, Karadoc il pue pas. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça, pas le poisson mort.

(— La pisse de rat.)

— Karadoc, dites-lui que c'est pas vous qui puez comme ça.

Karadoc ne répondit rien. Il était occupé à renifler son poignet.

Puis, il renifla le haut de son armure et, par extension, souffla dans sa main pour vérifier son haleine.

La compréhension éclaira son visage.

— Aah ! Mais si ! s'exclama t-il. C'est moi ! C'est à cause de ma nouvelle pâte à dent !

(— Ah bon, c'est vous qui puez comme ça depuis ce matin ? s'exclama à côté de lui Perceval d'un air soulagé. J'osais rien dire, je croyais que c'était moi, à cause des radis moisis de la vieille. Ils étaient vraiment dégueu.)

— Votre nouvelle pâte à dent ? grinça Arthur. C'est quoi, ça, votre nouvelle pâte à dent ?

— C'est pour se les laver. Ça permet de renforcer leur résistance. Comme ça quand on tombe sur un truc un peu dur, par exemple du pain que quelqu'un a oublié depuis longtemps dans un placard, c'est pas la peine de le jeter : on peut quand même le manger.

— Vous vous _lavez_, vous, maintenant ?

— Ah, les dents, toujours. Comme je le dis à ma femme, les chicots, c'est sacré.

— Ah oui. Les chicots c'est sacré, répéta Arthur sur un petit ton sec. Mais elle puait pas comme ça, votre pâte à dent, avant, je me trompe ?

— Ben non, je vous ai dit que c'était une nouvelle…

— Et bien je vais vous donner un conseil : si vous tenez à vos dents, vous allez sortir immédiatement d'ici pour aller vous rincer la bouche.

— Nan, mais sire, vous inquiétez pas : c'est un très bon produit. Mes dents craignent rien.

— C'est pas ce produit dégueu qu'elles ont à craindre, vos dents, c'est mon poing dans leur tronche si vous vous carrez pas d'ici _immédiatement_. _C'est clair ?_

C'était très clair. Mais pas pour l'odeur en question, qui persista, quoi qu'en s'atténuant après que Karadoc se soit rincé la bouche, durant toute la séance.

oxoxo

Arthur gémit en se tenant le bras. La bataille avait été rude, très rude, et la blessure qu'il s'était faite au bras était laide, très laide. Heureusement, et même si Merlin était Merlin, il savait pouvoir compter sur son espèce de pâte miracle, là. Et puis le mois de juin était là : donc, les cerises aussi.

— Attention, prévint Merlin en s'approchant.

— Oui, je sais, ça va piquer un peu.

— Heu, non, là ça va surtout sentir assez fort.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux lorsque l'odeur lui parvint et empêcha Merlin de lui appliquer quoi que ce soit sur le bras.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? cria t-il avec colère.

— Oui, je sais, ça sent un peu fort…

— Vous voulez dire que ça pue, oui !

— Ah, non, faut pas exagérer. Ça sent plutôt bon, je trouve, ça sent la louve en chaleur, c'est pas désagréable…

— Pas désagréable ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous avez vraiment des goûts bizarres, hein ! _Moi_ je vous dis que ça pue ! Ça pue le poisson mort ! Ça pue la crème de ma femme ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ça ?

Merlin cligna des yeux et regarda son flacon avec perplexité.

— Ben, non, je peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi votre femme utilise de la crème de régénérescence…

— Vous êtes en train de vouloir appliquer la crème de beauté de ma femme sur ma blessure, espèce de malade !

— Mais c'est pas de la crème de beauté, enfin !

— Oh, non, je sais bien ! C'est de la pâte à tarte ! De la pâte à dent !

— Mais arrêtez, je comprends plus rien de ce que vous racontez, moi !

Arthur ignora son bras blessé pour saisir Merlin par le col et darder sur lui un regard furieux.

— Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule. Je _sais_ que vous êtes derrière tout ça. Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu dans cette merde ? _Pourquoi _vous en refilez à tous les gens du château ?

— Mais enfin, arrêtez de déconner, quoi ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai faite, cette pâte !

Arthur le relâcha, mais sans quitter son regard mauvais.

— C'est pas vous qui l'avez faite ?

— Mais non, enfin !

— C'est qui, alors ? Elias ?

— Mais non, c'est pas Elias.

(Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Elias. Si Elias refilait une merde en voulant faire croire au produit miracle, Arthur doutait que même lui soit capable d'y voir autre chose qu'un produit miracle.)

— C'est _qui ?_

Merlin prit un petit air gêné.

oxoxo

Venec aimait beaucoup les gens de Kaamelott. La plupart étaient des gens intelligents, qui savaient comment utiliser leur argent de manière utile et fructifiante. Venec aimait beaucoup faire affaire avec des gens comme ça.

Et puis, à Kaamelott, ils avaient toujours une piaule libre à lui prêter.

C'était très agréable, parce que la plupart des piaules de Kaamelott étaient pourvues d'excellents lits (il y avait veillé lorsqu'on avait fait appel à lui pendant la construction du château pour le garnir en meubles).

Il soupira et se laissa aller contre l'oreiller, songeant agréablement à la cargaison de Chinois qu'il avait soustrait aux pirates Vikings en échange d'un plan des défenses des côtes de l'île de Bretagne. Il ne restait plus qu'à proposer à Arthur, contre un bon gros sac d'or, de le renseigner sur l'endroit où allaient prochainement attaquer les Vikings, puis à offrir gratuitement aux Vikings, après leur défaite, un plan des côtes romaines. Il connaissait deux ou trois capitaines romains qui savaient bien s'y prendre avec les Vikings et mal s'y prendre pour négocier leurs cargaisons d'esclaves. Les esclaves Vikings étaient très appréciés en île de Bretagne.

Il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait raconter au roi comment il avait appris cette étonnante intrusion Viking sur son territoire lorsque le roi vint à lui.

Ou plutôt, ouvrit violemment la porte en la claquant contre le mur de pierre et se jeta sur lui.

Venec hoqueta, entre deux coups de dents du roi Arthur, qu'il faisait pas de mal, que y'avait personne dans la piaule, qu'il faisait que passer, que d'ailleurs il était sur le point de s'en aller, que si le roi le lâchait il s'en irait là tout de suite sur le champ, et non s'il vous plait, sire, pas le mollet, ça fait mal le mollet !

Le roi releva la tête, le saisit à la gorge et exerça une pression étudiée pour lui donner du mal à respirer sans l'empêcher de parler.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, commença Arthur, que cette merde, ajouta t-il en martelant la tête de Venec contre l'oreiller (qui heureusement était bien moelleux, Venec bénit son fournisseur), que vous avez refourguée au château ? finit-il en le secouant de toutes ses forces.

La pression était étudiée, mais être secoué ainsi empêchait Venec d'ouvrir la bouche. Arthur le secoua encore un peu, histoire de faire du bien à ses nerfs, puis, après une dernière secousse bien sentie, s'arrêta pour lui permettre de répondre. Venec respira un grand coup.

— C'est pas ma faute, sire, les esclaves gaulois c'est plus ce que c'était, mais je vous promets de vous les reprendre et de vous vendre des Vikings à bas prix pour vous dédommager, d'accord ?

Le visage d'Arthur se ferma davantage.

— _Quels _esclaves gaulois ?

— Ben, ceux que je vous ai fourgués en échange des Normands. Les Normands je les ai repris, y'avait un seigneur qui m'en proposait un prix incroyable, entre gens d'affaire on se comprend, sire, je pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille…

— Alors c'est pour ça que depuis un mois la moitié des serviteurs ont l'air d'avoir un pied dans la tombe ?

— Nan, mais c'est parce que ceux-là je les ai récupérés dans une piaule en Gaule où ils reléguaient les malades, les estropiés, tout ça… Ah ! Non, sire, mordez-pas, ça fait mal !

— Vous êtes conscient, Venec, que vous vous adressez à quelqu'un qui a aboli l'esclavage ? Ces Normands que vous avez repris, andouille, je les avais libérés ! Ils étaient payés !

— Nan, mais c'est bon, sire, je vais vous refiler des Vikings à pas cher…

Les secousses reprirent, plus violentes qu'avant. Lorsqu'elles cessèrent, Arthur avait lui aussi du mal à respirer, mais parce que ses nerfs s'étaient mués en une petite pelote coléreuse coincée quelque part dans sa gorge.

— Je ne parlais pas de cette merde-là, Venec, gronda t-il, même si vous allez avoir à en répondre, croyez-moi, mon petit père. Je parle de _l'autre_ merde.

— Mais je mentais pas vraiment, quand je disais que c'était des chandelles de haute qualité, hein ! C'est juste la cire, qui est pas de très bonne qualité, c'est tout…

Les mains d'Arthur se resserrèrent brutalement sur sa gorge.

— Dites-moi, Venec, combien exactement de merdes vous nous avez vendues ? J'aimerai savoir !

— Dites… Dites-moi de laquelle vous parlez, d'abord, articula Venec en essayant d'écarter les mains de son roi.

— L'espèce d'ignoble pâte verte et gluante, là, le truc qui pue le poisson mort, que vous avez refilé à ma femme, à ma belle-mère, à Karadoc, à Merlin, et je préfère ne pas savoir à combien d'autres personnes. C'est _quoi ?_

— Ah… Ça… ?

Arthur ôta ses mains pour lui permettre de répondre, quitte à lui arracher la tête après l'avoir écouté.

— Ça, expliqua Venec en se massant la gorge, c'est pas une merde, sire, ça, c'est un produit tout nouveau, parfaitement sain. C'est fait à base de plantes, selon des procédés ancestraux transmis de père en fils depuis l'aube des temps.

— Un produit tout nouveau transmis de père en fils depuis l'aube des temps. Ah, oui. Ben voyons.

— Nan, mais c'est vrai, sire, c'est de la très haute qualité. Heu, pas comme les chandelles, hein, c'est vraiment de la bonne qualité. C'est excellent pour la santé, plein de vitamines, et ça se conserve indéfiniment. Je me suis procuré tout le stock auprès d'une vieille guérisseuse, et j'ai casqué bonbon, hein ! Ça veut bien dire que c'est pas n'importe quoi. Et ça a de très nombreux usages.

— J'avais cru comprendre, en effet.

— Ben vous voyez, alors, sire. Y'a pas de quoi s'énerver comme ça.

Le doigt qu'Arthur pointa dans sa direction était accompagné d'un regard aussi sombre qu'avait dû l'être celui de Pendragon après n'avoir pas réussi à retirer l'épée du rocher.

— Méfiez-vous, Venec. Méfiez-vous. Vous pourriez avoir des problèmes, à jouer ce petit jeu-là. Parce que, personnellement, que ma femme s'étale des cochonneries sur la figure, même si après elle pue comme la marée, j'en ai rien à carrer, seulement votre truc a failli se retrouver sur une de mes blessures. Alors, je serais vous, j'éviterai à l'avenir de vendre ne serait-ce qu'un caillou à Merlin en lui faisant croire que ça a des propriétés magiques. C'est clair ?

Venec leva les mains dans un geste défensif.

— J'ai jamais rien vendu d'autre à Merlin, jura t-il, en prenant mentalement note de retourner voir le magicien pour récupérer la cendre de bouses brûlées qu'il lui avait vendue en lui donnant un nom un peu classe. Sinon, pour les Vikings, vous êtes intéressé ? … Nan nan ! C'est pas des esclaves ! En fait, j'ai une information qui peut vous être utile…

Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui tapaient régulièrement sur les nerfs du roi Arthur, et Venec faisait partie de ceux qui se trouvaient en tête de liste. Seulement, quelqu'un avec autant de relations que lui, ce n'était pas à dédaigner. La preuve : ç'allait être grâce à lui qu'ils pourraient contenir l'invasion viking, même s'il demandait un peu cher pour ses renseignements.

oxoxo

— Et alors, y'a une vieille qui est arrivée…

Un long murmure accablé s'abattit sur la table ronde.

— Nan mais, attendez, là c'est vraiment vrai, je vous dis ! En fait, c'est la même vieille que l'autre fois, avec ses radis ! Vous vous rappelez ?

— Non, on se rappelle pas ! Si on devait se rappeler toutes les vieilles et les vieux qui m'ont fait saloper mes manuscrits, on aurait pas fini !

Un autre long murmure approuva les propos du père Blaise.

— Ouais, ben, c'est la même, continua Perceval sans se démonter. La dernière fois, j'étais arrivé dans un village, et cette fois-ci il était pas abandonné. Y'a cette vieille qui est arrivée, elle voulait me vendre ses vieux radis tout moisis, mais j'ai refusé. Elle a continué à insister, et j'ai fini par…

— On s'en _fout_, Perceval. Continuez avec cette fois-là.

— Ben, donc, c'est la même vieille. Elle a voulu me vendre des radis…

— _Encore ? _

— Nan, mais j'ai refusé. Alors elle a insisté. J'ai continué à refuser, la dernière fois ils m'ont foutu la chiasse, ses radis… Alors elle a proposé de me vendre un autre truc. Comme c'était un truc qui se bouffait pas, j'ai accepté, parce qu'elle commençait vraiment à être chiante, là.

— Ouais, un peu comme vous.

— Vous savez, Perceval, c'est pas parce que vous achetez des fruits pourris à des vieux pour avoir la paix qu'il faut vous sentir obligé de les manger.

— Qui ça ? Les vieux ?

— … Les fruits, andouille.

— Les radis c'est pas des fruits. Enfin, je crois pas… ?

Karadoc secoua négativement la tête. Arthur cacha la sienne entre ses mains.

— Et donc, soupira le roi, qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a vendu d'autres que des radis pourris, la vieille ?

— Le sein du fion.

— … Le _quoi ?_

— Le sein du fion. Enfin je crois. Elle avait plus que deux dents sur le devant, alors je suis pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle ait dit ça. Ça ressemblait, en tout cas. Mais je pense pas que ce soit ça, en fait, parce qu'un fion ça a pas de sein, puisque…

— Oui, bon, ça avait quelle tronche, votre sein du fion, là ?

— Ben, c'était une espèce de liquide. Dans une bouteille.

— C'est tout ? Elle vous a rien dit d'autre ?

— Ecoutez, qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre, au bout d'un moment ? On se réunit pas pour entendre Perceval parler des cochonneries que lui vendent tous les vieux qu'il rencontre, si ?

— Oh, c'est bon ! Je posais la question !

— Moi, on me demande de raconter, je raconte, hein…

— Oui, mais on vous demande de raconter des _quêtes_. En rapport avec le _Graal_. Pas vos courses dans le bled d'à côté !

— Oui, ben elle a dit que ça avait un rapport avec le Graal.

Un silence profond s'abattit sur la table ronde.

Arthur, qui s'était plongé depuis quelques minutes dans un silence las, releva la tête.

— … Quoi ?

— Mais, c'était dans le bled d'à côté, alors je sais pas si ça vous intéresse quand même, la Sainte-Onction…

Nouveau silence.

Une expression consternée se peignit sur les traits du roi.

— La _quoi ?_ La… Sainte-Onction ? C'est _Sainte-Onction_, que vous venez de dire ?

Le silence s'appesantit.

— Heu. Ouais, p't'être ? risqua Perceval.

Les chevaliers s'entre-regardèrent. Arthur lut l'hésitation dans leurs regards.

— Oui, nan, mais moi non plus, je sais pas ce que c'est, la Sainte-Onction, intervint-il avec agacement. Père Blaise, vous en avez entendu parler ?

Le Père Blaise haussa les épaules dans un mouvement fatigué.

— Non, j'avoue que, là…

Silence.

— En même temps, fit remarquer Léodagan, si c'est un truc saint…

— Ben, ouais… Ouais… Perceval : vous êtes _sûr _qu'elle a dit ça ?

— Ah, ouais. Sûr. Heu, je crois. Parce que, bon, elle parlait beaucoup de ses radis, et elle sifflait avec ses deux dents, là, fallait que je démêle un peu…

Le visage d'Arthur plongea de nouveau dans ses mains.

— Vous êtes vraiment un demeuré mental, Perceval, soupira t-il. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit _vous _qui trouviez ce genre de choses et que vous les fourguiez systématiquement en l'air ?

— Ben, je l'ai pas fourgué en l'air, le sein du… La Sainte-Onction.

Nouveau silence.

Il était déjà arrivé que l'assemblée de chevaliers regarde Perceval avec stupeur, mais il ne s'y était encore jamais mêlé autant d'espoir.

— Vous… Vous… balbutia Arthur, vous ne vous en êtes pas débarrassé ?

— Ben non, elle m'a dit que c'était un produit miracle. J'allais pas le jeter.

— Mais… Mais… Mais c'est parfait, alors, je… où est-ce qu'elle est ?

— La vieille ?

— La Sainte-Onction, crétin. Elle est chez vous ?

— Ben non. Je l'ai apportée pour vous la montrer.

Il sortit une petite bouteille et la posa sur la table.

— Par contre, je vous préviens, elle pue le fromage moisi, prévint-il en effet en ôtant le bouchon et en anéantissant les espoirs d'Arthur.

oxoxo

— Nan, mais, je pense pas que c'était dirigé contre vous…

— Quand même. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il m'avait pas crié dessus comme ça.

Karadoc fronça les sourcils.

— Ah bon ? Il vous avait pas crié dessus, pour l'histoire avec les flacons de Merlin ?

— Si, mais ça remonte déjà à y'a une semaine. Et puis vous étiez avec moi, ça compte pas pareil.

— Nan, mais quand même, je pense pas que c'était dirigé contre vous.

— Il a bien dit mon nom, pourtant.

— Mais ça veut pas tout dire, ça. Bon, il vous a accusé d'être un crétin, mais c'est pas la première fois, faut pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour ça. Moi, je pense qu'il souffrait d'un excès de mauvaise humeur, et qu'il s'est servi de vous comme tupéroire.

— C'est pas faux.

— Ça veut dire que c'était pas dirigé contre vous.

— Ah, d'accord.

— Exutoire, intervint le tavernier.

Perceval et Karadoc le regardèrent.

— C'est exutoire, le mot que vous cherchiez, non ?

— Heu, ben… Ouais, ça marche aussi, ouais.

— Qu'essiss'est passé, au juste ? Z'avez pas l'air d'être dans votre assiette.

— Il s'est fait engueuler par Arthur, parce qu'il a ramené un truc qui sentait comme ma pâte à dent.

— Aah, encore…

— D'habitude, c'est quand je les ramène pas, les trucs, qu'il râle…

Le tavernier observa le visage affligé de Perceval. Il y avait quelque chose à faire, dans ces cas-là.

— Dites, fit-il, vous savez ce qui vous remonterait le moral ? Un bon petit combat de chien ! Qu'est-ce vous en dites ?

Les deux chevaliers s'entre-regardèrent.

— Ben, vous savez ce qu'on en pense, nous, des combats de chiens…

— Et puis, la dernière fois, il s'est carrément fait bouffer, votre champion, quand même.

— Naan, mais là y'a aucun risque. Y va gagner, c'est du tout cuit.

— Vous avez choisi quoi, comme animal ?

Le tavernier se pencha vers eux.

— Vous savez, j'entrepose les déchets dans le petit cabanon, derrière, où k's'est qu'les gens y vont pisser, aussi. Je mets toutes les merdes qui ont pas été bouffées, les poivrots que je vire qui vont vomir là, et tout… Et ben depuis quelques temps y'a une petite vieille qui vient se servir là-dedans, comme ça, sans rien demander !

— Elle bouffe les déchets ?

— Naaan, elle les bouffe pas, chais pas ce qu'elle trafique avec. Voyez, le tas de déchets, si on attend assez longtemps ça fait une sorte de substance molle, presque liquide si on en presse un peu. Et ben elle se gêne pas : elle récupère ça dans des petits récipients. Après chais pas ce qu'elle en fout, nan.

— Et alors ?

— Et ben je vais faire combattre la vieille ! C'est du tout cuit, je vous dit.

Perceval et Karadoc se concertèrent du regard. Après tout, pourquoi pas : une vieille, c'est plus grand qu'un chien.

— Tenez, leur proposa le tavernier après avoir récupéré leur or et en sortant une bouteille. Pour fêter ça, vous allez me goûter ceci.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un vin exotique. On m'a assuré que c'était le fin du fin, à Rome. Personnellement, j'ai pas encore goûté, mais on peut faire confiance à mon fournisseur. D'après lui, ça peut un peu surprendre une fois en bouche, mais c'est normal : c'est exotique. Et pis, à Rome, c'est pas des pécores comme chez nous, hein…

— C'est bizarre, commenta Perceval tandis que le tavernier ouvrait la bouteille, ça sent un peu le fromage moisi.

— Ça doit être ma pâte à dent. J'en remets quand y'a pas de séance de la table ronde.

— Ah bon. Moi, du moment que ça sent pas le radis moisi, de toute façon…

* * *

_**fin**_

* * *

Note : Non, la Sainte-Onction n'existe pas. J'ai vérifié, hein, d'ailleurs ça m'a obligé à réécrire une petite partie de la fic. Hem. *aucune connaissance religieuse*

(Je crois que j'ai vaguement confondu avec l'huile de la sainte ampoule qui permettait de sacrer les rois de France... Donc non, aucun rapport avec la légende arthurienne, lol *ou pourquoi il faut toujours faire deux trois recherches avant de commencer à écrire un truc*)


End file.
